Yugioh Movie revised
by bacs
Summary: PG to be safe, please R&R and no flames please.


Yu-Gi-Oh,shadow games.

Me:I'm basing this story off of Yu-Gi-Oh the movie, when Anubis is that gigantic dog also I am revising it.

Seto:Hey, why are you making me act nice to Yugi.

Joey:Hey and why aren't I vursing Anubis.

Seto:Well aren't you the drama queen.

Joey:Im not a drama.....hold up did you just call me a queen.

Seto:What's it to you mutt.

Joey:I AM NOT A MUTT!

Seto:_Surrre_.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto's duel dome

Seto saw a card that glimmered, he ran to it while Yami played a Celtic Guardian that tried to attack but didn't succeed. "Yugi catch!"Seto called as he threw a card, it was Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. Seto had made a few more copys of the card. He threw the other two are Yami too. Also Yami drew a polimorization. "I summon three Blue-Eyes Shining Dragons to the field, then I use a polimorization to make... BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE SHINING DRAGON! Come to the field now!" Just then a portal opened up making the dragon come out, it had shining golden wings and a silver body with sparkling blue inscriptions that read (they were in hydrolics). Thy have made the ultimate beast. Thy shall elimenate and that cross thous way unless thous must vurse thous gods, then thy vurse will be a draw.

The dragon hit Anubis with everything it had yeat Anubis wasn't fased. Yami and Seto got onto the dragon and calling more and more attacks. Suddenly an Injection Fairy Lilly came and injected it's needle into Anubis. Anubis howled in pain. Then a Toon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked Anubis. "What is going on?" Anubis asked, "You mortals (and pharoh) don't have those cards." "They don't but we do!"cried a whole crowed of people that had cards and duel disks ready. Then the duel of a life time began. "Jam defender guard the Celtic guardian now," "Blue-eyes attack now." "Black Luster Soldier try to blow him to shreads," "Iron Blastered Volvios attack, attack him now," Shobu said. Whole crowed turns to Shobu "Sorry I'm in the wrong show," He said as he walks out. Two people named Ram and Bam fused their Blue-eyes White Dragon and Celtic Guardian to make Celtic White Dragon (atk 5000 def 8000). "Celtic White Dragon attack now!" They cried. It made a huge hole that was just sealed again. Marik played Narrow Passage which allows each player to play 2 monsters. Marik chose Ojama yellow and Ojama green. Isuru chose the other one. All three Ojamas tried to attack Anubis but it didnt work.

Anubis used all his power to destroy them but it didn't work. He saw that Yugi's friend Tea was who Yugi was mostly protecting. Anubis fired a straght shot at Tea and it moved into a millon shots. All but one was blocked.

Goes into that black screen thing

The shot hit Tea making her go flying back. She hit the wall saying "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Normal screen

Pegasis Joey Mokuba and Tristan ran towards her. Pegasis checked her pulse. "Yami you need to finish this quick, she is bad hurt," Yami knew what he had to do, He drew his golden arrow card. He played it along with Blue-eyed Lady (atk 2500, def 3000).

It's time I make my final move, time I finish it all

I never guessed... it'd end like this.

"Yugi what do you think your doing man, if you die here you really die for good!" Tristan said. "Yugi think it over man!"Joey cried. "I COMBIND THE GOLDEN ARROW WITH BLUE-EYED LADY AND MYSELF TO MAKE AN INFINATE ATTACK!"cried Yugi having switched back. "GOLDEN ARROW, FIRE!"cried Yugi. "Thank you for everything Yami," Yugi said as the arrow hit.

Up on the balcony

"The-----the frie-----the friendship ring."Tea managed to stagger out. "But how did she talk, she has no pulse nor heart beat!"Pegasis said. "Who knows," "YUGI!" They all cried as the arrow hit. They all saw his body going flying backwards limp,unable to move.

The final moves been made, I won the duel at a high price. For once I have had a happy ending.

[Chrous]

The last move has been made now the duel is over. The highest price to be paid was made.

[Chrous end]

Now I can't be late for my victory speeeeeech, I just wish that I could be happier. I'm hurt badly, I'm hit worse then ever. I'm useless, I'm wornout and my death date has come. I'm always one card short, always one day late, for once Id like an ending I can celebrate, stacked the deck myself so there is no one else to blame, for once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.

"Yugi are you there, Yugi talk to me,"said Joey. "Come on Yug snap out of it,"said Tristan. Yugi woke up. '_How am I alive I went into it, wait a second, Yami went into it! Where is my puzzle?_' "Where----where is my puzzle?" Yugi asked, "It got blown up by the explosion you made from that last blow, but we managed to get all the pieces,"Joey said, as Tristan handed him the puzzle. "Thanks guys." Yugi said as he put the puzzle back together and they left the room. "YU-GI-OH!"cried Yugi as he turned into Yami. "Glad to have you back old friend."Said Yugi."Likewise,"said Yami as they split into two differnt people that were both on Earth at the same time each having half the puzzle. "Hey," said Yugi. "Hey," said Yami as they both smiled.

I just need one more move, one final chance to proooooove, I can win this duel, I can win this duel, Everybody celebrate.


End file.
